1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulb, and more particularly to a light emitting diode bulb.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages of small size, low driving voltage, long service life and environmental protection. Therefore, light emitting diode bulbs have gradually replaced conventional tungsten bulbs and have been used widely. In order to remove heat generated from the light emitting diode bulb in operation, a common way is to dispose a radiator in the light emitting diode bulb. The heat dissipates to the external atmosphere through contacting a surface of the radiator with the external atmosphere. Furthermore, in order to improve the heat-dissipating function, many radiators are set with heat dissipating fins to increase the area of the surface of the radiators contacting with the external atmosphere.
However, it is difficult to manufacture and assemble such radiators. addition, the radiators can achieve the object of dissipating heat, but they typically don't have an electric and heat insulation function, so that users often get an electric shock or are scalded while taking the radiators. Moreover, the size of the radiator is big, which not only increases the overall volume of the bulb, but also affects the appearance of the bulb. Additionally, although the light emitting diode bulb basically has an illumination function, the light output of which is small and thus has limited applicability.
Hence, a light emitting diode bulb with larger light output range and a superior heat-dissipating function is needed to overcome the foregoing problems.